love outside of Emison (Sashay)
by jordyn3251
Summary: Sasha Pieterse and Shay Mitchell are straight girls... or so everyone thought.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasha's pov

I took a deep breath in, today's the Emison kiss. Am I nervous? Of course I'm nervous. I have to kiss the most gorgeous girl in the world!

"Okay I'll see ya later, have a good day at work." Said Hudson as he kissed my forehead on my way out the door. br /br /"Thanks you too" I said, and shot him a quick smile.

I got to set and went straight to hair and makeup, my call time was 11:30am which was later then usual. From hair and makeup I went to wardrobe. They gave me a pink tank top and a pair of black boy shorts. I knew the first scene today was the kissing scene.

I went on set and the director, Norman Buckley, told me to get into bed. Right as I got into the best Shay walked on set. She had a black tank top on and plaid shorts. She smiled at me and I quickly smiled back.

"Morning Shay, just lay beside Sasha in the bed." Said Norman.

Shay got in the bed "Morning Sasha," said Shay.

"Morning, how are you?" I asked.

"Good but exhausted, they had me here for shooting till 3am last night."

"Wow! Really? They wrapped me at 11:30." I said.

"Lucky." She said as she winked at me. I brushed it off and thought nothing of it.

Once the cameras were in position and ready to go Norman started giving us instructions on the scene "Okay girls, this scene is huge so we need to make it look good! So Shay you're going to say your line and Sasha I'm gunned get you to hesitate a little, like your thinking about pretending to be asleep, then decide not to. Then you're going to roll over and face Shay and look into her eyes. Okay and Shay, when she rolls over you need to look in her eyes then at her lips and at her eyes a couple times then go in for the kiss. Got it?"

"Yeah i think we got it." Said Shay.

"Okay perfect," said Norman he then turned and yelled "rehearse!" To the camera crew. Me and Shay got into position. "Action!"

"Ali? Are you asleep?" She whispered. I did what I was told, hesitated then rolled over and was looking into her eyes, but as soon as her head left her pillow to come kiss me my heart skipped a beat and I got a butterflies. When her lips met mine I felt something totally unexpected... Like fire works or like electricity running through my body. When I felt Shay pull away I got sad for a second but was happy as soon as I felt the warm pressure of her soft lips. And when I felt her hand on my face my heart beat faster and

"Cut!" Yelled Norman. And with that Shay pulled away and lifted her hand from me. I just layed there in confusion "Okay that was perfect guys do it just like that, only after about 2 kissed like that Sasha, you take control of the kiss and push Shay back to the bed and kinda position yourself on top of her, got it?"

"Got it." I said

"Okay, role sound!" Called Norman "Rolling!" Someone called back. "And action!"

"Ali are you awake." I hesitated then rolled over did what I was told and tried my best to ignore my heart beating a million times a minute. Shay leaned in and I got that same feeling. Our lips touched and I realized there was no one that I would have rather been kissing in that moment. But wait! I'm straight! I don't like girls so I can't like Shay. But I do. Oh no I'm falling for Shay Mitchell!

I got caught up in my thoughts and forgot I was had role Shay back, her lips were so soft and seemed to fit perfectly in mine, I slowly pushed her back into the bed and kissed her passionately. I knew everyone in the room was thinking about how amazing of an actress I was but honestly in that moment I really wasn't Ali kissing Emily, the girls she loves. I was Sasha Pieterse kissing Shay Mitchell the girl I'm currently falling hard and fast for.

"Cut! Reset! Back to one!" called Norman. "Perfect girls let's go again."


	2. Chapter 2

sasha's pov:

On my way home from work i couldnt stop thinking about the feelings i had towards Shay all day today, i mean i thought i was straight... I guess i was wrong. I mean i have a boyfriend, and I'm in love with him. Wait i don't know if im in love with him. i mean he's sweet and cute, but do i really love him? can i ever love him? I honestly don't know. I guess i'm confused, and really worried. what if i do fall head over heels with someone i can never have. I know theres more Emily and Alison kisses on the show, and that means that I'm going to have to kiss her more and more and it'll just feel like I'm being teased. This cant happen, i cant fall for Shay... But i am.

I was pulling up into the drive way of Hudson and I's house. Thats when all these scary things popped into my head. Like i'm 18 and i'm living on my own with my 24 year old boyfriend. What am i doing? I'm only 18, i should be hanging out with friends not moving in woth a boy i dont even know if i'm in love with. I mean we have already talked about getting married, he could ask me at any second. What would i say? I honestly dont know. I mean most girls my age are just graduating this year... I don't know what i'm doing anymore.

I stopped the car and looked at myself in the rearview mirror, wiped away the tear rolling down my cheek and asked my self "What are you doing?" I took a deep breath and got out of the car, locked it and headed inside.

I knew Hudson was home because i could see his car in the driveway but the house looked really dark from the outside so maybe he just went to bed early. But when i opened the door I saw a lot of lit candles. My first reaction was to start blowing them out but then when i thought of why they might be lit my heart sunk. Candles are romantic, And when i walked around the corner and up the stairs to follow where the candle light was leading and saw Hudson sitting on our bed wearing a suit, i knew what was happening and all i wanted to do was run. but i couldnt so instead i just stood there, and waited for him to speak.

"Hey, sasha," He said with a sly smile, he stood up and started slowly reaching into his pocket while he slowly walked toward me. "I was just wondering" he got down on one knee, and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, a tear fell from my eye, but it wasnt one of happiness. "will you marry me?you're the only person i see myself spending the rest of my life with."

I cant believe this is happening. what do i say? if i say yes then we are going to get married and probably have kids and shouldnt i be 100% in love with him before we get married? but I'm not, i dont even know if i like boys anymore. and a marriage is alot harder to get out of than a relationship... i cant say yes.

Tears started pouring down my cheeks, "Hudson, I can't, I'm sorry i just can't." i could barley get the words out.

I watched his face fall and his heart break right in front of me. "W-what do you mean you can't?" a tear trickled down his face, this was the first time i ever saw him cry.

"I just don't know if I love you." i said sobbing.

"But sasha," he said as he stood up and stepped closer to me, "you told me you did this morning."

"I know i did," i mumbled, "I just have a lot going on and i was buying time to sort my thoughts out, but i jumped into moving in with you, and i dont know if that was the right thing to do and i just dont want to make another big mistake."

"a big mistake?" he said in an angry tone but i could still hear the hurt in his voice. "I'm just one big mistake to you arent i? You never loved me did you? what were you doing dating me if you never loved me?" he looked at me waiting for an answer, I was crying so hard. "Huh? i'm waiting for an answer Sasha."

"I did Hudson, i promise you i really really thought i was in love with you and there was no one else i ever saw myself with but i ont know where that feeling has gone I'm sorry." I said, tears running down my face like waterfalls.

"Get out." he said turning around so his back was turned to me.

"But Hudson," i started

"I said get out!" he yelled and pointed at the door, "before i do something i regret." more tears started to role down his cheeks.

I grabbed my bag and ran to my car crying, i started the car and pulled out the drive way. i got about 10 minutes away from my house and pulled over on the side of the road and pulled my phone out and dialled. I didnt realize who i was absentmindedly phoning until i heard the voice on the other end... It was Shay.

"Hello? Sasha? Is everything alright?"

"I-I, no its not," I'm pretty sure she could hear me sobbing through the phone, "I don't have anywhere to go tonight." i started to breakdown even more.

"Sasha where are you? i can pick you up. come to my house, Ryan's away for the week." right, Ryan.. her boyfriend.

"I'm in my car i can drive." i told her

"are you sure youre okay to drive? i dont want anything to happen to you." she sounded concerned

"Yeah i am, I'll be there in ten minutes." i said

"Okay be safe drive safe please." she said into the phone.

"I will" i told her, "thanks Shay."

"anytime now hurry up and get over here so i can give you a hug." that made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm on my way." i hung up the phone and put it in the cup holder and started to drive to Shay's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha's Pov:

Why did i call Shay? Shay's all thats been on my mind since our kiss. I should have called someone else. will shay think its weird i called her? i hope not. Im just to sad and confused to operate properly i guess.

i was pulling into Shay's drive way and took a quick look at my self in the review mirror. my makeup was running all down my face my eyes were red and puffy and i was still sobbing. I cant go see shay like this i look horrible.

Just as i thought that her porch light came on and she opened her door and walked over to my car. I shut the car off and got out. She didnt say anything she just came straight over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. i started to cry harder and she held me closer. i had my arms wrapped around her neck and i didnt want to let go, i felt so safe. after about a minute she pulled back just enough that we could look in each others eyes with out letting go of each other.

"Lets go inside." Shay said sweetly in a quite voice.

"okay" i whispered and locked the car.

She moved her arms from around my waist and grabbed my hand to lead me inside. When we walked in the door i took my shoes of and relized i forgot my bag in the car but i really didnt care i just wanted to forget about everything and im glad i left my phone in the cup holder because now Hudson wont be able to bother me.

I followed shay into the living room, she sat down by the arm of the couch with her arm on the back and patted the spot beside her. As i sat down her arm on the back of the couch guided me into her. i was leaning into her side with my head in the crevice of her neck listening to her strong and steady heart beat. she had her arm wrapped around me and her cheek resting on the top of my head. we sat there in silence for a minute or two.

then i finally felt her take in a big breath of air and say "Sash, do you wanna tell me whats happened?"

I cant explain to her whats going on in my head but i should tell her what happened. "Hudson," i started to break down again i just couldnt help it. "he, proposed."

"oh," she said confused, "what happened?"

"I just couldnt say yes," i said, "i'm to young and to scared and i think moving in with him was a mistake and i just dont think i love him, i dont see him as the person i see myself spending the rest of my life with."

She was tracing circles on my shoulder when she said "do you have any idea who you see yourself spending the rest of your life with?"

i sat up a little just so i could look her in the eyes. "I-i dont know yet, do you?"

She looked at me and said, "i think i have a pretty good idea of who i see myself spending the rest of my life with"

i looked down at her slight smile then back up at her dark chocolatey brown eyes and said "Who?" then i remembered her boyfriend, "Ryan?"

she looked at me with a slight smile and giggled a little, "no i'm almost 100% sure i dont love him and i never will."

"then why are you still dating him?" i asked confused.

"Why do you think hes out for a week? we had a fight and i told him my feelings and he told me his," then i saw a little bit of pain in her eyes when she said, "then he told me he cheated on me." she looked down at the ground, "i know i didnt love him but i did trust him and that hurts a lot. so its pretty safe to say that we are over."

She looked back up at me, "oh im so sorry." i told her

"No, dont be sorry, you came here because you had problems so im gunna help you with yours." she said puling me back to her chest.

"Okay" i said.

she giggled and said "okay sooo i have chocolate ice cream or vanilla and we can watch any movie you wanna off netflix"

She stood up and grabbed the remote for the apple tv, set it to netflix and gave it to me. "thanks" i said.

"no problem, now do you want vanilla, chocolate or swirl? im going with swirl." she winked at me.

i giggled and said "swirl sounds good to me."

"awesome ill be right back." she left to the kitchen.

i was really sad but Shay is so good at cheering me up. i was smiling and looking through the movies on netflix, i had no idea what one to pick. But i know that Shay likes Ryan Gosling so i guess i'll just go with a classic, The Notebook.

"Okay here you go." shay said coming back with the ice cream she set it down on the table in front of me and sat down beside me.

"Thanks," i looked down at the bowl of vinnila and chocolate icecream, "woah, thats alot of icecream." i giggled

"Yeah but its good icecream." she said smiling "what'd you pick?"

"The Notebook," i said turning to look at her.

"oh okay," she said getting up and turning out all the lights.

We sat there for the first 10 minutes of the movie eating our ice cream. then i got up to go take our bowls to the kitchen.

"you dont have to do that," she said.

"but i want to," i smiled back.

"should i pause it?" she said pointing towards the tv.

"no thats okay i'll only be a second." i said walking out of the room and into the kitchen, i put the bowls into the sink and turned around to go back into the living room. When i walked in Shay was laying down taking up the whole couch.

She saw me and said "come here," so i walked over and stood at the couch thinking she'd sit up but she didnt she just tugged on the hem of my tank top like she wanted me to lay down, "Come on Sasha, i need a cuddle buddy when i watch this movie." she said smiling up at me.

I just giggled and lay down pretty much on top of her with my head on her chest, my leg draped over her thighs, and my hand across her toned stomach. She wrapped her arm around my back and i could feel each breath she took and hear her heart beating in my ear.

Yeah i know exactly who want to spend the rest of my life with.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha's pov

I woke up to Shay nudging my shoulder and saying "Wake up, the movies over." I was really comfortable and didn't want to wake up so i nestled my head into the spot on her neck between her shoulder and under her chin, i could hear her let out a soft giggle. "Sasha, we can go to sleep lets just sleep in my bed instead of here."

"mmmm okay," I said in a sleepy voice and slowly got up off of shay.

Shay stood up and cupped my face with her hands and looked into my eyes and i was so confused for a second i had no idea what was going on plus i was still half asleep, but i could hear my heart thumping in my ears. "Aww your eyes are so puffy from all the crying you were doing." right.. i probably look like a freak. "come on lets go get ready for bed." she said grabbing my hand and leading me to her bed room.

When we got into her bedroom she walked straight over to her dresser and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of light blue boxer shorts. "i don't know why i didn't give these to you before the movie," she said as she handed them to me.

Wait what was that supposed to mean? i looked down at the jeans i was wearing, maybe she just means that jeans aren't very comfortable, or just cause its been hot here. oh my god Sasha stop over thinking. "thanks." i said and smiled at her.

"No problem," she grabbed my hand and lead me to the bathroom and opened the cupboard and pulled out some makeup remover set it on the table and said "I'll wait for you in there." and walked out.

I stood there and looked at my self in the mirror for a minute. Then turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on my red puffy eyes. I used some makeup remover to get ride of the smudged makeup, then started to get changed. i took my white tank top off and put on shays black one, it smelled so good, just like her. then i took my navy blue skinny jeans off and slid on her light blue boxer shorts. I was a lot more comfortable than i was in my clothes.

i slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out. Shay was just putting on a really big baggy white t-shirt and she had some Victoria secret underwear on already. She was fixing her hair in the mirror after she pulled the shirt on. she saw me looking at her in the mirror and gave me a smile. "Hey, you ready for bed?" she said holding the eye contact through the mirror.

"Yeah," i said smiling and walked over to her dresser to put my clothes down on it." What side do you usually sleep on?" i asked.

"uhmm if i had to pick id say the one by the lamp." she pointed.

"okay," i said as we both walked over to the bed. i tuned off the main light and the bathroom light on the way so the only light was from the lamp on the bed side table.

We got into the bed and i lay facing away from her. she turned off the lamp so it was dark in the room. i felt her shift on the other side trying to get comfortable. "Hey Shay?" i said once she stopped moving.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"you know you never told me who you see yourself spending the rest of your life with, right?" i asked curiously. "Like do i know them?"

"Lets not talk about this tonight, it'll be better to tell you tomorrow, but yeah, you do know them." she said, i could feel her moving around a lot now.

I didnt know what she was doing until i felt her push the front of her body against the back of mine and drape her arm over my waist, i could faintly smell the sweet smell of her perfume and i could feel my heart thumping a thousand times a second, i wasnt really sure what to do. i had a couple of options, i could pretend i didnt notice... But i obviously did because we were just talking, or i could turn around and face her, i just dont know how that would work out.

I dont know what came over me but my body just took control and turned to face her, her arm was still around my waist, out bodies were pushed right together and i had my hand on her neck. we laid there for half a minute before i caught Shay looking down at my lips and then back up at my eyes. i decided not to miss my chance so i just went for it, i glanced down at her lips and back to her chocolate coloured eyes and slowly leaned in. I slowly closed the gap between us and as soon as my lips met hers i knew what love was supposed to feel like, was it even possible to fall in love with someone in only one day? because thats what happened to me today with Shay. i never felt this way kissing Hudson ever, this was different, but in a really really good way. Her lips moved so in sync with mine. My stomach filled with butterflies and my heart pounded fast in my rib cage. i felt her tongue graze my bottom lip asking for entrance. i let her. as our tongues fought i rolled her into her back and was on top of her when i broke the kiss. I had a knee on each side of her hips, she rest her hands on my bare thighs, and i had each hand on either side of her neck. my thighs burned were she touched me and i just wanted more of her.

I leaned my head back down and started to passionately kiss her, my hands ran down her sides and slid her baggy t-shirt up so i could put my hands on the burning skin of her ribs just bellow her bra, "Shay," i mumbled into her mouth.

"Mhm?" she hummed back.

I broke the kiss and looked into her deep dark brown eyes and said "It's you."

a flash of confusion went across her face as she asked "whats me?"

"you're the only person i see myself spending the rest of my life with." i said looking hopeful into her eyes, anxiously waiting for her response.

Shay got up onto her elbows so she was just and inch away from my face, looked into my eyes and whispered "be my girlfriend?"

I couldnt believe what i heard i was so happy, i giggled and nodded and said "Yes" I closed the small gap between us and smiled into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha's POV

I woke up to the alarm clock. i was facing away from Shay but her body was pressed against me from behind with her arms wrapped around me. i still couldn't believe what happened last night. i turned around in Shays arms to face her because she was sleeping through the alarm clock and it was on her side of the bed. our faces were so close that our noses were touching. I put my hand on her neck and shook a little, "Shay, hey Shay," she opened her eyes, "hit the snooze please." I said rolling back over.

She rolled to the alarm clock stopped it and crawled back. she was propped up on her elbow looking at me while she played with my hair. "Sash... its 9:15." she said leaning down to kiss my neck were she moved the hair away, "We have to be at work by 10 so that means we have to be leaving in 30 minutes." oh right.. work.

I gave a sleepy moan, "oh yeah," then I rolled to look at her, "Shay, what are we going to do?"

She gave me a slight smile and said, "I dont know Sasha, but it will all work out. Lets just take it slow to start." she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"okay" i whispered looking into her eyes. I leaned in and pecked her lips, then leaned my forehead to hers and said, "I gotta go get ready." and with that i got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

i looked at myself and remembered that i have absolutely nothing here, no toothbrush, no clothes, no hair brush, just nothing. I leaned my head out the bathroom door and said "hey shay?" she looked up at me from her phone. "you dont happen to have another toothbrush do you?"

She giggled and stood up, "youre lucky i just went to the dentist recently." She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, she pulled open the drawer and pulled out a red toothbrush still in the rapper. "Here you go." she said smiling and handing it to me.

"Thanks," i leaned in and pecked her cheek, the coners of her mouth went up in a little smile.

"No problem, tooth paste is right there." she pointed and left the room to go get changed.

i was just fixing my hair when she walked into to the bathroom, she was wearing grey baggy sweat pants and a black tank top. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder and we looked at each other in the mirror and smiled. "You almost ready?" i asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I just gotta brush my teeth."

I grabbed my phone and purse out of my car, we were both going in Shay's car because there was no point in taking two. When we got there we went through the normal routine, hair, makeup, wardrobe. Then to set to start shooting, me and shay shared smiles every time we caught the other looking.

We had a break for lunch, I saw Ashley grab Shays arm and pull her aside. She obviously had something to talk to shay about.

When they stepped back into the room Shay came over to sit with me. "She knows," she said in a quite voice.

"What how?" i asked looking at her a little shocked and confused.

"I dont know she said she could tell something was off," she picked up her fork and started pushing her pasta around on the plate. "oh well it doesn't matter, we cant keep it a secret for ever."

Wait forever? she never told me who she saw herself spending forever with. "Forever?" i looked up at her with a smile.

She looked back at me with a slight smile and said, "Yeah, you're the one i see myself spending forever with."

All i wanted to do was kiss her, but i couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasha's POV

Shay and I have been together for 2 months as of today, the only person who knows about us is Ashley. Hudson moved back to live with his parents, I'm in the process of moving out of the house that me and Hudson used to live in and into an apartment. The house is to big for me to live in alone, so i've been staying at Shay's house a lot, but not enough to raise any suspicion.

It's about two in the morning and i can't sleep all i can do is think. I'm wrapped up in Shay's arms with my head buried into her chest. i can feel her heart beating and her chest rising with each steady breath. i breath in the sweet smell of her perfume and close my eyes. I try to get the thoughts out of my head and fall asleep but i just can't. i start thinking about how people would take the news if they found out about me and Shay, I'm terrified of how my parents would react, my friends, the rest of my family, our fans, just everyone. I know people are going to find out at some point. I'm just so worried about it, and so scared of what will happen, damn i wish there was a switch to just turn my brain off.

About twenty minutes later i decide to give up on trying to sleep and go downstairs to get a glass of water. I grab a glass out of the cupboard, i switch on the tap and let it run for a good ten seconds to let it get colder. i fill my cup and turn it off. I'm standing in front of the sink and drinking my water when i feel someones body press against mine.

I jumped in fear but was quickly relieved when i heard Shay whisper, "shhh sash, its okay its just me." She hugged me from behind with her arms around my waist and her face buried in my neck, i felt her warm, soft lips press against the bare skin on the side of my neck. "what are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep," i said putting my cup down and turning in her arms to face her, "i just can't stop thinking."

She giggled then leaned in and pecked the end of my nose softly, "You think way to much," she gave me that slight smile that melts my heart every time and continued, "talk to me whats been bothering you?"

Shay is so good at caring, i can always tell how much she cares for me because its always written all over her face. She put her hand on my shoulder and ran it down the lenth of my arm until it was at my hand, she grabbed it, gave it a reassuring squeeze and lead me to the couch, where she laid down and pulled me down too, my head was on her shoulder and my hand was on her tanned stomach.

"okay well i've just been thinking a lot about how people would react to us," i started tracing circles on her stomach while she played with my hair and focused all her attention on me. "like my mom and my dad, i mean they weren't happy when they found out i was going to have to kiss you on screen and i cant imagine them being all that happy about us dating in real life. Then theres my friends and lots of my friends are from church and they probably wouldn't be thrilled about it. and then theres my cousins and the rest of my family, and i come from a pretty religious family and i dont know how fond they'll be of this relationship," i rambled on, "and not even to mention our fans, i mean some will take it good but others maybe not. What about our cast members? Maybe some of them will think its weird. Shay im just so scared." I was almost in tears at this point.

I felt Shay take in a deep breath and push my hair behind my ear, "Sasha look at me," i slowly brought my head up off her chest and met her dark brown eyes with mine, "I love you." she said looking into my tear filled eyes.

My stomach filled with butterflies and my heart started to pound hard and fast in my rib cage. i smiled and let out a little giggle and the tears started to fall only they werent sad tears they were happy tears, "I-I love you too Shay, so so much."

She smiled and moved her hand from my neck to wipe they tears away, "Sasha thats all that matters, dont worry about anything else okay?"

"Okay," i smiled and leaned down to crash our lips together, the kiss made me feel like the room was spinning. It made me feel like my heart was going to jump out of my rib cage, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach grew more and more as our tongues fought.

I pulled away and looked into her gorgeous shimmering eyes for a second before reattaching our lips, this time more desperate and more passionate, if that was even possible. my hand moved down to find the hem of her tank top. i slipped my hand under it to feel the warm skin of her toned stomach. i repositioned myself so that each one of my knees where on either side of her hips. i moved my hand up to her rib cage just below the bra and slid my other hand to the other side. she had her hands tangled in my hair. our tongues danced as we tried to get as close to each other as possible.

We were both so into the kiss i barley noticed the quick flash of light that came from out side the window. wait.. flash?

I pulled away from Shay and looked at the window then down at her face there was a slight pout on her lips, but it quickly disappeared when i said, "Shay, did you see that flash from the widow?" outside of the window that the flash came from was Shay's back yard, there was a hedge in front of it but the blinds were wide open. i looked at her with worry written all over my face, "H-how easy is it for people to get into you back yard?"

"All they have to do is unlatch the gate and they're in." she said in a worried voice. "W-what kind of flash was it?"

"It was like lightning," my voice shook, "but theres no lightning tonight."

We both looked at each other completely terrified, "If i wasnt a flash of lightning," Shay swallowed hard, "then the only other possibility would be," she fought to get the words out, "a camera flash."


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha's POV

Terrified, we both got off the couch and shay ran to make sure the front and back doors were locked and we both ran upstairs and into her room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell?" I said fairly loudly sitting on the bed with tears starting to run down my cheeks.

Shay was pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed "I-I dont know i mean, it had to have been a camera flash theres really nothing else it could have been." i could tell she was worried.

"Have you had paps around your house before?" i looked at her intently.

She stopped and looked at me "Just once"

Shay finally let her tears start falling freely down her cheeks. "Its probably because i parked my stupid car outside in the open, right in your driveway." i stared blaming myself.

Shay got up and walked closer to where i was sitting on the bed, she leaned down and put her hands around my neck and looked into my eyes, "Hey, dont blame yourself its not your fault at all,"

more of my tears started to fall "If i could have just been able to fall asleep none of this would be happening right now." i said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Shay.

"Sash, look at me," she said lifting my chin with her finger. "dont worry, dont worry about anything okay? we will be fine. i promise." she wiped my tears away with her thumb. "I love you Sasha, I love you more than anything in the world."

I couldnt help but smile a little, "I love you too shay, youre my everything."

she gave me a small smile, "See everything will be okay, lets just do our best to sleep for a few hours."

"Okay," i lay down in her arms and we held each other tight, we were both so terrified of what was going to happen tomorrow.

I woke up at nine o'clock to my phone ringing, it was my mother. For a minute i totally forgot what had happened the night before but i was quickly reminded when i answered my phone.

The first words i heard werent what i expected, "How long has this been going on for?"

My mom was crying on the other end of the phone, "How long has what been going on for mom?" i said in a sleepy tone back.

"You and Shay. dont think i didnt see the picture, Sasha, its everywhere." i instantly started crying and hung up the phone.

I saw that i had a whole lot of texts from a whole lot of people and my phone just started ringing again so i put it on dont disturb. i tossed it off the bed and rolled over to face Shay who was up. all the colour was completely drained from her face because that phone call just confirmed to both of us that the flash was a camera and now everyone in the world knows about their secret relationship.

Before me and Shay had a chance to say anything to each other Shays phone started ringing, she rolled over and put it on dont disturb too. she put it back down and faced me. "Hey, Sasha remember what i told you last night?" she wiped a tear from my cheek as a nodded. "Dont forget it."

All i did was move closer to her and nuzzle my head into her chest and close my eyes and try my best to escape what was happening.

"We do have to go to work today, but our call time isnt till 5:30." Shay said in a shaky tone.

Facing everyone is going to be hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasha's pov

We were in the car on our way to work. We were both silent and terrified. I was so scared of what everyones reaction was going to be. I havent even picked up my phone all day. "Shay," i mumbled.

"Yes?" she glanced at me for a brief second.

"What are we going to tell them?" i said quietly.

"The truth." she took her hand off the steering wheel and rested it on top of mine on the centre console, "and Sash, no matter what happens we'll be okay, I promise." I nodded at her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

We were just pulling up to work, there was no one out side where we parked. I got out of the car, i was so scared. i leaned against the side of the car and was waiting for Shay to grab her purse from the back seat. When she had it she came over to where i was took a deep breath and asked "Are you ready?"

I could feel the tears slowly forming in my eyes and slowly trickle down my cheek, all i could do was shake my head no.

Shay cupped my cheeks and leaned closer. she looked into my eyes and said "Look at me Sash, i love you, every things going to be okay." Then she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pulled me into her, i quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and nestled my face into her neck so i could breath in the warm and comforting smell of her perfume.

"Well arent you guys cute." said a voice in a sarcastic tone. I jumped off shay immediately only to see that it was Ashley, i let out a sigh of relief. "So i saw the picture its all over twitter and Instagram and Tumblr and-"

"Okay Ash, we get it its all over everything." I cut her off.

"gee sorry just thought id tell you." she said back.

"What are people saying about it?" Shay asked as i held onto her arm and waited for her answer.

Ashley took a few steps closer to us and leaned on the car beside us "Well you know... i mean theres a lot, and i mean a lot of fans that are really happy about it."

"But?" shay focused on Ashley.

"But then theres people who are a little upset," she started, "but not because you guys are together but because you never told them. Like for example Lucy and Troian, you guys knew they would have been totally fine with it, but you still never told them and they found out by the media when they would have much rather have heard it from you guys."

"Do they know you've know for a while?" i mumbled looking at the ground, hoping the answer was no.

"yeah, i'm sorry guys i just couldnt lie to them more than i already have." she apologized.

"Its okay we'll just have try and fix this." Shay said grabbing my hand.

When we got to the door we go in through there was a lady standing there with a microphone and a man with a camera, when they saw us they rushed over immediately, "Hi Shay, Sasha. we just have a few quick questions before you guys go in." she talked into the microphone. "So we've all seen this picture of you two kissing on a couch, what exacly does that mean?"

She put the microphone up to my face but i couldnt get any words out. "It means Sasha's my girlfriend." Shay spoke up wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me into her side, i feel so safe with Shay. she waited for a moment before saying, "Is that it? or do you have more questions?"

The lady looked fairly shocked but then said "No thats okay we just needed confirmation, thanks." and then she walked away.

Shay took a breath, "okay lets go." she grabbed my hand and we walked into the building with Ashley behind us.

We went through the normal routine, wardrobe, hair and makeup and once we were ready we had to go into to the room were we wait to be called to set and Lucy and Troian were sitting in their chairs.

As soon as we walked in their heads shot up, they both stood up and looked at us like they were waiting for us to explain. "guys I'm, we're so sorry we didnt tell you." Shay said.

"We were just so scared." i started "If it means anything we didnt even tell Ashley she figured it out on her own."

"Did you guys like not trust us or something?" Lucy asked.

"Its not that we didnt trust you guys its just we wanted to take things slow and tell people slowly till eventually everyone knew and we thought we had time to do that but now we don't." Shay said.

"But you guys know we would have been okay with it right? we would have supported you and helped you and we would have been happy for you, i mean we are happy for you guys. we just want you to know that you can talk to us about anything." Troian said as her and lucy both started to walk toward us, "guy we still love you and this changes nothing okay?"

Me and Shay we both on the verge of crying but we had to do our best to keep the tears from falling because our makeup was all done. Troian and Lucy both wrapped their arms around us in a group hug. When they pulled away Lucy pointed at us and said with a smile "But we do have lots of questions."

"we"ll tell you everything," Shay said seeming more relived. we all sat down to talk about everything. i wasnt as scared, these reactions were good, its building my confidence and im feeling more comfortable with everything, maybe it'll a good thing that Shay and i wont have to hide it anymore.

**hey guys ****I'm sorry that these are all so short i just have a really hard time with writing long ones plus its 3 in the morning and i just want to get something up. i wont be able to update for a while now. Im sorry! and i hope i didnt disappoint you guys to bad with this chapter i know its not my best. but thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
